Amor en secreto
by Vale jelsa forever
Summary: No tengo familia, amigos o un amante. Pero hay alguien que amo. Tenemos esa extraña relación: amigo de la infancia. Elsa Arendalle se da cuenta de que ha estado toda su vida enamorada de su amigo de la infancia Jack Frost, pero este se enamora de Rapunzel, la chica perfecta que todos los chicos de la escuela desean. ¿Podrá Elsa soportar el dolor de ver a su amado mirar a otra?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola como están y aquí una nueva historia si alguien leyó mi fic "del odio al amor" sabrán que iba a ver nueva historia pero de YouTube de echo no es esta ya que el autor de la historia no me ha confirmado si si o no así que esta es nueva espero que la disfruten.**

 **Los personajes de Frozen, el origen de los guardianes o de alguna otra película no me pertenecen (si no ya habría secuela,créanme enserio) todo es parte de sus respectivas compañías**

Amor escolar

Prólogo

Explicación:A partir de aquí como es el prólogo la historia se efectuará 5 años antes pero será diferente Anna no será hermana de Elsa es un AU Moderno así que Elsa,Jack y Rapunzel no tendrán sus poderes;todo es relatado por el punto de vista de Elsa

Mi nombre es Elsa Arendalle, hoy es mi cumpleaños número 10,pero no tan bueno que digamos,mi mama y papa tendrán que salir a causa de trabajo

-Elsa el limite para entregar mi libro está cerca-me dijo papa

-Elsa,lo siento en verdad,es que tengo que trabajar

Parece que no me quisieran,siempre en mi cumpleaños salen mis padres.

-Si se debe a motivos de trabajo no se puede evitar-dije

-gracias recuerda que te amamos hija

Todo esta echo he dejado mi casa brillando, y es una buena sensación de cumpleaños, me pregunto qué libro escribió papa

-" _la sardina del amor"-_ lo leo en el título-tal vez el título del libro hace que no sea bueno-me digo a mi misma

Por cierto se que se preguntaran en que trabajan mis papas bueno:mi mamá es famosa experta culinaria,y mi papa es un escritor…que no vende absolutamente nada

-Elsa?-reconozco esa voz en donde sea-feliz cumpleaños

Jack Frost es mi vecino,y tiene la misma edad que yo

-¡Jack!

-a tu disposición-me da unas flores-ten las encontré por ahí

-gracias Jack

-¿no me digas que tus padres no están en casa?-me pregunto Jack

-eh… están trabajando

-eh? ¿Por qué? Hoy es tu cumpleaños…-…-bueno entonces ven a mi casa

-si! ¡Muchas gracias Jack!

Desde que nací siempre he estado junto con Jack, nosotros nos llevamos muy bien. Con nuestros balcones que están frente a frente, siempre estamos yendo y viniendo de nuestras habitaciones,pero ¿que es eso? Agarro una revista

-eso es algo que mi papa dejo-me dice Jack

-pero que desafiante

-pero yo soy un chico,sabes

-a partir de ahora… no me cambiare delante de ti-le digo a Jack

-incluso si te veo,no es nada,solo eres una niña-se defiende Jack

Ahora si no lo tolero y me abalanzo hacia Jack por pervertido y lo empiezo a golpear hasta que veo algo

-que es esto?

-no se-se acerca a ver-esa letra es de mi papa

-que tesoro? Jack

-no se

-será un diamante o algo así?

-ya te dije que no se, tendríamos que ir a ver…

Mi cumpleaños,y un mapa que encontramos por casualidad. Pero el tesoro no fue tan bueno que digamos,la verdad fue de lo peor por que fueron más revistas horribles la odio, aún así Jack me defendió cuando alguien me andaba molestando fue muy lindo de su parte,pero,fue su padre el quien me molesto fue encontramos algo estaba sucio así que Jack y yo tuvimos que lavarlo para saber que era.

-Jack no le metas nada en los ojos-dije

-ya se!-dijo un poco fastidiado-listo,ya está limpio

-eso es,genial!-dije

-¡PANDA!-gritamos los dos mientras nos abrazábamos

Y luego fuimos a mi casa (claro que ya había llegado mi mama) y le conté a mi mama y Jack espero afuera

-mama,mama…-dije entrando a mi casa-encontramos un cría de panda!-dije súper emocionada-¡UN PANDA!

Y así fue mi cumpleaños número 10. Una época en que ni siquiera sabíamos que era el amor.

 **Holis como están ojalá y les guste va a ver mas después de esto bueno xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2:por todo cambia en secundaria?

**Hola como están y aquí un nuevo capítulo de mi fanfic "amor secreto" ojalá y les guste**

 **Los personajes de Frozen, el origen de los guardianes o de alguna otra película no me pertenecen (si no ya habría secuela,créanme enserio) todo es parte de sus respectivas compañías**

Amor secreto

"Gustar" al parecer, esta palabra puede usarse de muchas formas diferentes. Gustar de un amigo. Gustar de su propia familia. Gustar de una persona… Entonces. Un amigo es una persona querida como un familiar, pero no lo es.

Gustar un amigo de la infancia, ¿cómo sería ese amor?

Hoy es nuestro primer día de secundaria, y se hace tarde tengo que despertar a Jack, y voy a usar mi técnica secreta de tapar la boca, pero Jack ya se despertó

-AHHH!-gritó el-AHH!-y después de mucho luchar

-buen día Jack

-¿estás intentando matarme Elsa?-me reprendió

-es que no te querías despertar Jack-me defendí

-estoy cansada Jack yo también quería seguir durmiendo…-me acuesto-mmm

-¡WHAT,ESPERA! Elsa-pero no respondí-¡ELSA!-y luego me goleó con la almohada

-hombre!, pero si tu eres Jack

-incluso si es Jack no es seguro-dijo el

-Me dolió!, Jack eres un malvado!-lo regañe

-no te acuestes en la cama de un hombre!-se defendió

Jack es mi vecino. Es el chico que vive frente a mi habitación. Y es conocido como mi "amigo de la infancia".

A partir de hoy, somos estudiantes de secundaria. Siempre estoy junto a Jack, desde que soy pequeña esto es normal.

-te vez increíble Jack-le dije

-¿qué puedo hacer?, ¡hoy también luzco increíble!-se halago a si mismo

-mejor cállate idiota

-la relación de esos dos,-dijo una de nuestras amigas-parece de una pareja de idiotas

-dicen que son amigos de la infancia,-dice otra de nuestras amigas-pero no creo que no pase nada entre hombre y mujer ¿cierto?

-concuerdo contigo-dice otra vez una de nuestras amigas

-¿soy el único que no percibe nada?-dice ahora uno de nuestros amigos

-ellos son amigos desde la escuela ¿ok?-dice otro de nuestros amigos-¡yo también tengo amigos mujeres y hombres!

-solo no los molestes ¿ok?-volvió a decir uno de nuestros amigos

-buen día!-dijimos Jack y yo hacia nuestros amigos

-eh esos dos?-dijo una de nuestras compañeras

-¿en que se convertirán cuando pase el tiempo?-dijo uno de nuestros amigos

-¿a que se refieren?-pregunte

-digo de, amigos a novios-dijo una de nuestras amigas

-están idiotas o que, no solo somos amigos de la infancia-nos defendió Jack

-pero ahora que están en la secundaria ¿no han cambiado nada?-dijo uno de nuestros amigos

Mérida, Anna, Eugen (Flinn Ryder) y Hiccup son nuestros 4 amigos de la escuela

-¿no es obvio?-dijo Anna mi mejor amiga- es el destino de dos personas que asisten a la misma escuela secundaria!

-enserio ¿porqué les gusta hablar sobre eso de "gustarnos"?-pregunte-pero siempre se los he dicho que sólo somos "amigos de la infancia" ¿verdad Jack?

-…-no dijo nada

-bien-me enoje

-amigos de la infancia, o grandes amigos, tal vez-me respondió Jack y con eso me sonroje sin razón

Jack siempre… siempre deja bien claro todo lo que dice, sin dudar

-lo que pasa-dijo Jack-es que como Elsa tiene el cuerpo de una niña no siento nada-dijo el y con eso me enfade-las colegialas son mejores pechos bien grandes-luego lo empiezo a golpear

Pero a pesar de sus babosadas me encanta la compañía de Jack

-no eres nada sexy-empezó a decir Mérida

-por que muchas cosas cambian cuando entras a la secundaria-dijo Anna

-¿muchas cosas?-me pregunte

-Elsa esa cosa de niños no durara para siempre-dijo Mérida

-¡nada de eso!-grite-Jack y yo solo somos amigos de la infancia eso es porque…

Jack y yo solo somos "amigos de la infancia", nada mas ni nada menos, ¿porqué como si fuésemos mas que "amigos de la infancia"

-la ceremonia de apertura esta comenzando-oigo decir al director-estudiantes de primer año, diríjanse al gimnasio-y nos dirigimos al gimnasio

-ahí estas Jack ¿dónde andabas-le dije

-ehh paseándome-dijo-espera, primero toma, te lastimaste-¿como pudo notar tan pequeña herida?-ah diferencia de mi , eres una persona común y corriente solo cuida de tus heridas-dijo nervioso

-gracias Jack-me sonroje otra vez- perdón por haberte golpeado

-Elsa Arendalle- me llamo el director-cuento contigo en que saludes como representante de los alumnos de primer año

-¿saludar como representante de primer año?- me alarme

-si tus padres me dijeron que estaba bien para ti-me explico el director

-¡no me dijeron nada!

-dos personas del curso especial de avanzados también tienen que hacerlo

-los dos alumnos de la clase especial?-me puse nerviosa y me agarre de la cortina

-ah no te agarres de la cortina que se cae muy fácil-me reprendió el director

-s-si-dije avergonzada

-son de 1-A Rapunzel- me la presento el director

-hola mucho gusto Elsa-me saludo Rapunzel

-y Kristof del mismo grupo

-hola gusto en conocerte-me saludo Kristof

-cuento con ustedes chicos-nos dijo el director

Estar frente a esas increíbles persona me hace sentir incomoda

-no entren al mismo tiempo-dijo el director- primero entrara Rapunzel y luego ustedes

-y ahora los saludaran los representantes de primer año-dijo el director y después entramos

-wow Elsa salió-oigo decir a Hiccup

-todo estará bien Elsa!-me grita Jack cosa que no me gusto tanto que digamos

-gusto en conocerlos-dice Rapunzel- hoy damos la bienvenida a todos los nuevos alumnos-mientras oigo como los demás chicos dan halagos hacia ella

Pero por que andaba en mis pensamientos de por que me preocupa tanto que Jack se enamore de Rapunzel, me agarro de la cortina y se cae

-Elsa!-oigo gritar a Jack y que venia hacia a mi

-KKYYAA!-oigo gritar a Mérida y Anna y luego Jack nos cubre a las dos y la cortina casi le cae

-gracias Jack-dije avergonzada

-¡LO QUE HICISTE FUE MUY PELIGROSO!-me grita Jack-mi corazón se detuvo en ese momento-seguía enojado Jack-AHHH-nunca había visto a Jack tan enojado el realmente se preocupo por mi

-lo siento en serio Jack-me golpea Jack

-perdón-se disculpa Jack-perdóname

-no yo lo siento-digo yo

-AHHHHHHHHH!-todos gritan y los dos nos sonrojamos-¡INCREÍBLE!- dice alguien- ¡QUE SHOW-dice otro se me olvido que estábamos en un escenario

-ese chico es genial-dijo alguien mas-oí que va a nuestra misma clase

-ellos deberían empezar a salir después de esto-oigo decir a Anna

-concuerdo-dice Mérida

-eh soy un príncipe-dice Jack bromeando-es un placer soy Jack Frost

-veo que estas emocionado-entonces el me abraza mientras yo seguía sonrojada

Nosotros somos los mejores amigos de la infancia de todo el mundo!, Jack siempre hace esto, viene volando en los momentos difíciles, es increíble como los héroes de la tv.

Luego invite a Jack a mi casa pero mi papa no estaba del todo estaba tomando junto con sus amigos hasta que llegamos los dos

-Elsa, Jack felicidades por entrar a la secundaria!-dijo mi mama luego yo entre a bañarme sin que nadie se diera cuenta y escucho a Jack llamándome

"Por que muchas cosas cambian cuando entras a la secundaria?, lo único que no cambiara es que yo siempre seré yo y Jack, Jack, y así siempre terminaremos juntos". Estaba tan hundida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que Jack entro al baño

-Elsa, ¿estas bañándote?-oops

"Por que nosotros somos amigos de la infancia, pero ¿por que mi corazón se aceleró por algo como esto?"

-¿Qué es esto?-"eso no es amor, no puede ser"

 **hola este es mi segundo capítulo "¿por qué todo cambia en secundaria?" Y yo creo que es bueno ya que en ese me inspire mucho y es mas largo ojalá y lo hayan disfrutado bueno hasta el próximo capítulo**

 **XOXO**


	3. ¿que es este sentimiento tan extraño?

Los personajes de Frozen, el origen de los guardianes o de alguna otra película no me pertenecen (si no ya habría secuela,créanme enserio) todo es parte de sus respectivas compañías

Anoche mi corazón latía tan fuerte frente a mi amigo de la infancia "Jack". Fue tan extraño no deje de pensar en ello hasta hoy en la mañana

-¿que? ¿paso algo Els?-me pregunta pero todo lo que me pasa es su culpa- esa cara te vez gracioso ja ja ja

-callate Jack mejor vamonos si no se nos va a ser tarde

-cierto hay que irnos- "¿que tiene Jack? Me vio semi-desnuda y lo único que tiene para decirme es: ¿que, paso algo?. La actitud de el... ni siquierase alteró, pero... entiendo el por que. Ayer en la escuela con nuestros amigos el dijo: *como Elsa tiene el cuerpo de una niña no siento nada*

"No lo podía creer, pero Jack dijo eso mismo. ¿Que esta pasando? Mi garganta se estrecha, ah... este sentimiento es tan extraño... tengo que asegurarme de que hoy sea un día como cualquier otro"

-Aquí tienes-dije y le entregue un paquete chico- prepare tu Browni el día de hoy ¡El especial de Jack Frost!

-gracias Els, siempre me siento mejor cuando como uno de tus Browni's-dijo "viste su cara, esta sonriendo tan estúpidamente como siempre, o sea se puso tan feliz"-tus Browni's siempre son los más deliciosos-"pero lo que dijeron nuestras amigas que fueron cosas extrañas hicieron que empezaramos a confundirnos- mañana quisiera salchichas-pero cuando llegamos al salón...

-AHHH! Ya llego- dijo una niña- Roxanne ya llego

-buen día Jack Frost!-dijo Roxanne

Pero después todas las chicas se amontonaron (menos mis amigas) para decirle cosas idiotas como *voy en tu misma clase ¿recuerdas?*, *me das tu teléfono? , puedo llamarte*, *vamos al haya juntos Frost*. Pero lo único que pude decir que fue más a mi misma fue:

-Jack-y me dirijí a mi asiento junto a mis amigas sin que Jack se diera cuenta-¿Jack se volvió popular?

-no sabias que Frost podía tener algún éxito con esto- me dijo Anna

-pero aun así muchas chicas lo han estado mirando pero desistieron por tu culpa Elsa- me dijo Mérida

Pero después Jack se dio cuenta que ya me había ido

-je je je parece que ya me tengo que ir chicas- lo oí decir y se dirige al lugar junto a mí

-y es tan tonto-pasaron las estúpidas clases pero aun así escuchaba a mis amigas platicar y las chicas estúpidas hablar con Jack

-parece que Elsa esta molesta-oigo decir a Anna

-es seguro que es por que Jack se volvió popular-dijo Mérida

Y al fin el receso pero mis estúpidos padres me metieron a algo que no me dijeron y es hora de mi audiciónsi corro tal vez llegó pero tendré que evitar a Jack

-Elsa-oigo decir a Jack- que te valla bien

"Odio esto, pensé que sabía todo sobre el pero... realmente no entiendo esta súbita popularidad. Todavía recuerdo cuando éramos niños y lo calmaba y el a mi"

FLASH BACK hace 10 años

-Lo sabia te encontré, enserio te encanta este lugar-le dije a Jack

-Elsa

-Lo siento enserio ya se que tu mamá y tu papá se van a divorciar, si a mi me pasara eso la verdad no aguantaría el dolor- le dije a Jack y luego nos abrazamos y el se desahogo, pero luego empecé a llorar por que se iba a quedar con su padre y el no sabe cocinar Browni's y a Jack le encanta

-Els ¿por que estas llorando?

-yo prepararé tu desayuno todos los días, siempre entonces sabes

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Pero después de todo pasamos a enfermería yo estaba en equipo con mis amigas pero se escuchó un golpe y de ahí salieron Jack, Hiccup y Eugen pero mas me importó Jack y no supe por que

-¿por que los chicos estaban espiando?-dijo Anna

-esto merece una buena ronda de golpes-dijo Mérida

-¿¡Que Jack estaba espiando!?-pero nadie me escucho decirlo y lo que escuche decir a Hiccup y Jack es esto

-sabes que yo amo a Mérida y por eso la espie pero que es de ti Elsa ¿que es ella para ti?-dijo Hiccup y salio corriendo

-¿¡QUE!?- se sorprendió Jack

-profesora no nos importa si Jack Frost nos estaba espiando déjelo ir- dijeron Roxanne y su grupo

-je je je pero no las estaba espiando chicas- dijo Jack defendiéndose pero yo iba saliendo de la habitación sólo que la linda de Rapunzel fue a resolver todo sólo por que en la ceremonia de apertura el nos cubrió cuando cayó la cortina

-si quieres puedo prepararte tu Browni para mañana- dijo la metiche e idiota de Roxanne

-enserio? - dijo Jack "pero si esos no son Browni's"- eso me haría tan feliz!

-OK iré a comprar las cosas después de la escuela- le respondió la idiota de Roxanne

Y después pasaron las clases y la salida llegó y me fui sin Jack a mi lado como lo extraño mucho

"¿Existen partes de Jack que no conosco?, y si es así, todo lo que era importante para mi, irá desapareciendo poco a poco" pero como todos los días fui a comprar las cosas para el Browni de Jack pero después con lo que escuche decirle a la estúpida de Roxanne Jack ya tiene a alguien que le hiciera su Browni y con eso mi corazón está herido, así que deje las cosas y por ultimo el chocolate (por que a Jack le encanta el de chocolate) pero una mano ne detuvo

-Espera ¿¡QUE HACES ELSA!?- pero sin mirarlo supe quien era obviamente fue Jack- por que estas poniendo a un lado el chocolate- pero no le hice caso- déjalo donde estaba- y me propuse a decirle

-Jack...- y trataba de no llorar por queunas lágrimas amenazaban por salir

-Elsa no te resistas a llorar sabes que yo estoy contigo sólo dime ¿que hice para que te pusieras asi?- y con lo que me dijo Jack empecé a llorar

-otra chica te prepara un Browni ¿cierto?

-que?! Pero si el Browni de Elsa es especial, además... si rompes tu promesa Dios te va a castigar

-¿QUÉ?- le pregunte confundida

-¿no prometiste hacerme un Browni todos los días?

-cierto- y después abrace a Jack y el dolor en mi corazón desapareció

Por suerte nuestros momentos especiales no están desapareciendo llegue a mi casa y como siempre hice la tarea y preparé el Browni de Jack y como estaba tan feliz paseé a Pandi

-listo debes estar cansado Pandi- le dije a mi perrito que parece un Panda- aquí está tu cena

Holis por que esto no pongo en negritas es por que TTnTT no me acuerdo como pero bueno este es otro capítulo "¿que es este sentimiento tan extraño" fue hermoso el dato curioso es que esto tiene parte de mi vida pero fue que mi amigo se cambio de casa y escuela sufrí mucho y adore la pareja jelsa después la Jackunzel así que amo las dos pero quise escribir la pareja que ame primero pero bueno un beso y abrazo a Nnia01 al fin subí hubo problema las por cosillas que no me gustaron y las volví a rescribir así que un beso grande y bye


	4. Chapter 4:al fin nos entendemos

Hola como están y aquí un nuevo capítulo de mi fanfic "amor secreto" ojalá y les guste

Los personajes de Frozen, el origen de los guardianes o de alguna otra película no me pertenecen (si no ya habría secuela, créanme enserio) todo es parte de sus respectivas compañías

《《 》》《《 》》《《 》》

Desde que entramos a la secundaria Jack se torno muy popular ya casi no se junta conmigo esto es tan extraño ¿desde cuándo se volvió así?. ¡POR QUE A PARTIR DE HOY TENEMOS DOS DÍAS DE EXCURSIÓN! El autobús me deja enferma

-¡todos aquellos que sean responsables del grupo deben reunirse!-grito el director

-hey Elsa tu y las chicas descansen yo voy a estar a cargo del grupo-me dijo Jack

-¡SUPER!-me emocione demasiado por fin Jack se juntara conmigo como antes pero se fue Jack y yo y las chicas nos quedamos con el a cargo

-Elsa ¿quisieras saber las partes de Jack que no conoces?-me dijo Anna

-si!-le conteste (no sean mal pensadas se que una que otra mal pensaron)

-hmm-dijo Mérida pensativa-no creo que haya partes de el que tu no conozcas Elsa

-¿como Jack se ha echo tan popular entre tantas chicas?-le pregunte

Pero quedo ahí la conversación por que un tomate que andaba recogiendo se fue pero lo paro Kristof quien iba junto a Rapunzel pero el solo se dedicó a mirarme y por lo nerviosa que estaba lo único que salio de mi boca fue

-gra-gracias por detener el tomate-pero no me hizo caso y se fue y recogí el tomate-perdon tomate por dejarte sólo-y en eso escucho a Jack y sus amigos hablar y me hice la que no escuchaba

-si es Kristof ahora que lo he visto bien-escuche decir a Flinn-por cierto que suerte tiene Kristof por que siempre anda con Rapunzel y esta super bonita-la alago-pero bueno Kristof obtuvo mejores calificaciónes en la prueba de admisión más que Rapunzel-bueno es una cosa buena pero Kristof ni me pela-creo que biene de una familia de médicos

-¡BIEN BIEN!-oí decir a Hiccup algo desesperado-¿y Elsa esta hablando con alguien así?-dijo ahora un poco mas confundido

-no parece común en ella-dijo un enojado Jack Frost pero no es mi culpa-tal vez se hicieron amigos en la ceremonia de apertura ¿no crees?-pero nadie contesto-hay iré a pedirle una bandita a Elsa-dijo más desesperado Jack y fue hacia donde yo estaba pero mientras iba hacia mi dirección los chicos hablaban

-¿Jack es un poco extraño no crees?-dijo Hiccup

-tal vez la relación entre ellos cambie en este viaje-opino Flinn pero la verdad es que necesito saber que me pasa

-ELSA ESTABA BUSCÁNDOTE!-me grito Jack pero Roxanne y su amiga le detuvo

-pasar la noche en la misma barraca eso no sería legal?-dijo algo confundida Roxanne pero ya no escuche nada mas ya que me aleje sólo escuche como Jack me llamaba pero no le tome importancia

Y me fui corriendo casi llorando pero lo raro es que Jack fue casi volando hacia a mi y me agarro del brazo que nuestros rostros estuvieron cerca tan cerca "¿por qué me sentí tan perturbada cuando nuestros rostros estuvieron cerca"

-Elsa-empezó a hablar

-¿si?

-¿aquel chico era Kristof?-oh no me temía que preguntara eso

-si-dije un tanto temerosa

-parece..que ustedes dos se están llevando bien-pero note que a pesar de que trataba de verse feliz estaba muy dolido

-AGH! ME IRRITÓ SÓLO PENSAR EN EL!-y es verdad

-Ah ya entiendo-dijo un poco aliviado Jack hay lo amo esperen ¿que dije? Olvídalo después de lo que pensé me sonroje y me puse a gritar como loca para cubrirme-Els ya calmate pero sabes?

-¿que?-le pregunte un tanto confundida

-cuando oí que charlabas con Kristof me sentí un tanto molesto-hay que lindo e idiota sin saber que me siento igual

-yo también,me siento molesta cuando te veo con otras chicas y parece que ya no soy tu mejor amiga sino Roxanne-le confesé

-Els tranquila tu siempre seras mi mejor amiga

Y regresamos y le prepare algo a Jack pero todas las miradas se pisaron en mi y unas chicas se me acercaron chicas que casi no se le acercan a Jack y eso es bueno por que si no ya terminarían en el hospital créanme

-Elsa eres asombrosa nuestro grupo no puede acerlo tan bien-por cierto estamos haciendo comida y repartir al grupo Jack esta a cargo de mi grupo o sea yo y mis amigas por eso andaba recogiendo tomates

-como lo están haciendo?-les pregunte para ayudarles luego revise como lo hacían y-es el fuego esta muy bajo

-gracias Elsa

-ten-le ofrecí leña-esta será suficiente-pero como

siempre los chicos dicen cosas para alagar

-mira Elsa es increíble

-si

-¿no sería ella perfecta para ama de casa?

-si asi es-sabía que solo nos querían por la comida excepto Jack

-parece que Elsa se torno un poco popular ¿cierto? Jack-pero si esa es la voz de Hiccup

-apresurate o llegaremos tarde para la cena-Jack se que te sientes molesto igual que yo y es normal que Jack y yo cambiemos y sin que me diera cuenta ya estábamos cenando pero solo yo y Jack ya que los demás no querían cenar-tus pastelillos son los mejores Els

-gracias Jack es lo menos que puedo hacer-lo único que quiero es estar con Jack y reír como en este momento pero fuimos a la habitación donde los otros y otras chicas estaban y jugamos cartas

-el ganador debe tener un premio cierto?-dijo Anna

-ya se quedo en posición de dos y tres tiene que besarse-opine

-va-dijeron todos y quien quedó en dos y tres fue Mérida y Hiccup

-ok Hiccup sabes que después de esto igual seremos los mejores amigos

-ok-y se besaron pero aquí entre nos después fueron más que amigos pero después me llamaron chicos me acerqué pero Jack me detuvo

-Elsa ¿no piensas que ellos se van a confesar ante ti?-me dijo serio

-¡MALDICION! Jack puedes dejar de sentirte molesto por esto?-dije pero ya se la verdad solo quiero que sienta lo mismo que yo

-quien anda ahí?-sonó la voz del profesor

-tenemos que irnos chicas ven Elsa-me dijo rápido Jack al oído-te prometo ya no herirte jamás Elsa lo prometo hasta mañana Els

-descansa-le dije y las chicas y yo nos escondimos bajo las sábanas y se fue el profesor

Holiwis ame este capítulo "al fin nos entendemos" y es por que al fin Jack entiende a Elsa y eso es bueno y me encanta eso bueno que creen que se me acaban ideas de como pueda entender alguien de los dos amigos se da cuenta que se enamora y creo que será mejor Elsa por que Anna le ayudará y Jack también ya que es tan tonto y solo improbisara así que ya me decidí y será sorpresa wow así que adiós bye besos


	5. al fin me doy cuenta de que estoy

Holiwis he tardado y saben que es por las tareas espero que tooodos entiendan que casi no me da tiempo pero empecemos

-Uff chicas ya se fue el profesor!-grito Anna pero lo malo es que no me di cuenta de que andaba abrasada de Jack-vamos chicos hay que seguir charlando... ¿¡QUÉ!?-se dio cuenta Anna de nuestra situación y nos separamos de inmediato

-que pasa Anna-pregunto Mérida confundida

-na-nada Mer-dije nerviosa y seguimos charlando y jugando pero Jack y yo estavamos muy callados y eso no era normal

-¿que pasa Els? Tu y Frost están demasiado callados-me pregunta Mérida

-eh?,¡NO!

-nosotros estamos normales como siempre ¿cierto Els?-nos cubre Jack con su típico semblante

-s-si-dije nerviosa pero lo mejor que pude fue echarme a correr y escapar de ahí y llorando me pregunte -¿que fue eso?-y esa palabra sonaba repetibamente en mi cabeza "no puedo ver a Jack sin que mi corazón se acelere" y pasaron los días y me alejaba de Jack aunque el se acercaba y los demás chicos ni hablar y hoy regreso igual de cansada de estar corriendo para alejarme de Jack

-estas cansada?-me pregunta Anna un tanto preocupada

-¿que te esta pasando? ¿te peleaste con Jack?-Me dijo más preocupada Mérida

"¿que esta pasando conmigo?...hay algo...que...yo no...entiendo...esto...es algo serio...es solo que mi corazón...comienza a latir muy rápido cuando veo su rostro...¿que esta pasando? Yo... debería pedirle consejos a mis amigas"solo le pedí consejos

-elsa-me empezó a explicar Anna-eso es porque tus sentimientos han cambiado,entonces,no puedes decir que "no es nada". Elsa ¿acaso te sientes así cuando estas con otro chico?

-eh?,¡NO,NO!

-entonces ¿encontraste "algo" así ya?

-eh?,no no es así

-tal vez por que nunca lo has estado buscando. Desde tu infancia,siempre hubo un chico a tu lado ¿cierto?

-es verdad,nunca deje de ingresar otro chico a mi vida por que siempre estuve con Jack,el es la persona mas importante para mí-y regresando a casa encontré a Jack tirado afuera de mi casa dormido-hey Jack te vas a resfriar si te duermes aquí-pero de pronto recordé lo que me dijo Anna "siempre hubo un chico a tu lado ¿cierto?" Y de pronto despertó Jack

-eso es te atrape-pero nada mas estaba sonrojada y desvíe la cara-Maldicion! ¿por que andabas huyendo?-pero no lo veía no quiero que me vea-oh no mírame! Els-pero me solté y se sintió mal y se disculpo y se fue yendo a su casa y me quede llorando viendo como Jack se iba

-soy una idiota-me dije "somos amigos de la infancia...pero cuando estoy con el,mi corazón empieza a latir muy rápido, el Está siempre pegado a mi...que me siento extraña cuando estoy con el,pero...yo no...puedo verlo...lo evite y termine dañandolo" hoy en la mañana Jack me dejo sola antes de ir a la escuela es la primera vez que hace eso pero debe estar sintiéndose sólo ya que no hable con el-¡ODIO EL ECHO DE QUE NO NOS ESTEMOS HABLANDO!-y llego Jack en bici casi me atropella por ir rápido pero me sostuvo y me subió con el para ir los dos a la escuela con la bici pero yo solo miré sus ojos por 3 segundos y eso me hizo comprender que yo estoy enamorada de el

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Hola ¿que les pareció bueno pronto seguirá la historia será hermosa por que? Bueno si continúan leyendo y son paso entes pues lo sabrán pronto besos abrazos adiós

:)


	6. la confesión

Hola

Los personajes de Frozen o el Origen de los guardianes o de alguna otra película no me pertenecen ( si no ya habría secuela,créanme enserio) todo es parte de sus respectivas compañías

-Yo no sabía lo que estaba pasándome. Solo necesité mirarlo por 3 segundos para comprender...que me había enamorado de mi amigo de la infancia. Me enamore de Jack-les platique lo que me paso a mis amigas

-finalmente te diste cuenta-dice Anna

-Mmmm

-Si! Has notado que tu amigo es algo más valioso y precioso para ti,así que Felicidades!-me dijo Anna y Mérida tratando de analizar lo que dije

-espera ¿tu me estas Felicitando?-y finalmente hablo Mérida

-Así que es por eso que andabas actuando de manera tan extraña?-y solo asenti-no se que harás de ahora en más pero felicidades Elsa-y me empezaron a abrazar

-es algo muy bueno de verdad- "FELICIDADES fueron las únicas palabras de mis amigas , de alguna forma... desde que descubrí mis sentimientos siento una gran pérdida" y me puse a llorar

-espera Elsa estas llorando?-me dice preocupada Mérida y me calme "pero es la primera vez que me ocurre algo así y también me siento MUY FELIZ!"

-soy yo o luces muy femenina hoy?-me pregunta Anna

-WHAT?! Estas bromeando nadie de nosotras más que tu es muy femenina, eres tú Anna

-lo se sólo es la emoción pero... debe ser la popularidad que Jack todavía no sienta nada

-cierto

-pe-pero-trate de decir-Jack siempre ha sido mi amigo de la infancia no entiendo como... pero tal vez es mejor si no intentó cambiar nada

-QUE!- dijeron Mérida y Anna al mismo tiempo y creo que metí la pata

-Elsa rechazar al amor esta prohibido-me dice Mérida

-ahora eres conciente de tus sentimientos y debes mantenerlos-es mejor salir de aquí así que salgo hullendo

"Me pregunto si fue algo bueno enamorarme de mi amigo de la infancia" hoy nos entregaron el examen y nosotros como siempre Jack y yo somos los de las notas rojas de la clase y Jack y yo nos empezamos a reír por tan bajas calificaciones

-Basta deja de reirte-le dije a Jack

-lo mismo digo yo Els-me dice Jack

-y yo igual-dice el profesor enojado-no deberían reírse ustedes dos son los que tienen calificaciónes más bajas del curso y tengo algo para ustedes verán que pasarán el año

Y luego que nos explicó que es el comité del festival

\- para resumir necesitamos de primer año para poder hacerlo-nos dijo el profesor

-eh? Bien parece aburrido pero no se si puedo hacer esto?-se delató Jack

-tu serás capaz de escojer los eventos del festival escolar-dijo el profesor

-enserio? Cómo traer famosos?

-será muy difícil hacer eso-dije pero nadie me escucho

-y Elsa si das un poco de ti verás que si podrás-me dijo el profesor

\- yo ¡Daré lo mmejor de mi

-jajaja muy bien ¡BUENA SUERTE!

Desde aquí consigo tener una buena vista de Arendalle amo este lugar

-Esto es increíble!

-es la antigua biblioteca y la sala de música ninguno más se usa-me dice el profesor

-eh?

-disculpa la intromisión por favor entra

-Profesor ¿para que se usaban esos antiguos predios?

Después de eso el profesor nos dijo que trabajaramos con Kristof y Rapunzel pero Kristof se burló de mi calificación y salí molesta pero Jack me siguió muy lindo de su parte

-Kristof ese bastardo

-hey hey ¿donde esta mi almuerzo?-oh maldición

-¿Por que tiene que ser Kristof?- le pregunte a Jack

-el es hijo de un médico, sabias?- me dice Jack

-médico? Eso es excelente

-excelente? Elsa...-dijo molesto y ne jalo el cabello

-Jack

-no es nada, ¡SÓLO ESTAS HABLANDO DE KRISTOF!, ¡HABLA UN POCO CONMIGO!-ah no! Jack esta celoso ¡esto es tan lindo! ¡estoy feliz!-uhhh olvide mis cosas en la otra aula

-enserio? Vamos a buscarlos juntos-le propuse

-no tengo que ir al club de fútbol después

-esta bien-y cuando me propuse a salir oigo la voz de Anna

-no puedes seguir actuando como antes... mmh actúas tanto como una amiga de la infancia

-Anna desde cuándo estas aqui- le reprendi

-¿no quisieras intentar... seducirlo?-pero no me dio tiempo para contestar y me llevo a la tienda donde normalmente Anna compra su ropa

-no creo que en verdad me enamore de Jack-dije para no estar muy femenina

-no entra!-me dice Anna-bueno ten esto Elsa-era un vestido azul cielo con destellos de plata con capa y mangas largas y una bertura por la pierna-pruebatelo

-¿que...?,pero,¿por qué?

-¡cambiara completamente tu imagen!-y me lo fui a probar aunque no me sentía muy comoda y cuando salí Anna se sorprendió-¡WOW QUE LINDA,SI CONBINA!

-¡¿QUÉ?! Pero esto no combina conmigo...

-tienes que cambiar esa imagen, de amiga de la infancia,se que estoy interfiriendo...,pero,ahora sabes que estás enamorada, ¡QUIERO HACER ALGO POR TI!. Elsa si no quieres cambiar no importa- "a pesar de todo... es mi propia historia de amor ella se preocupa de mi vida amorosa como amiga pero ¡ME VOY A ESFORSAR! aunque la verdad no se como hacer esto"

-yo... Daré lo mejor de mi!

"Nuestra relación tiene que cambiar... quiero estar siempre a tu lado. Se que me vez como "amiga de la infancia" pero... quiero que entienda que estoy enamorada de el" tan hundida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que choque contra Jack

-Jack

-¿que? ¡¿ELSA?!-"es tan extraño este cambio en mi estilo"-¿que?...umm...¿que es esto?...

-ah... esto... es que...em...quería cambiar mi estilo-le dije muy nerviosa "maldición no puedo decirle la razón" y le quede mirando sin que dijera nada "podría ser que su corazón está latiendo muy fuerte por mi"

-estas muy linda... tonta no me mires estoy nervioso

-me gustas Jack-"dije super nerviosa"

Hola por fin la confecion pero no tan buena que digamos y sabrán en el siguiente capítulo los subo los sábados o domingos así que cuidense y bye


	7. chapter 6

Hola

Los personajes de Frozen o el Origen de los guardianes o de alguna otra película no me pertenecen ( si no ya habría secuela,créanme enserio) todo es parte de sus respectivas compañías

Capitulo:6

-tu igual-¿que? Enserio?-me gustas Elsa!... después de todo eres mi amiga de la infancia!-¿que enserio? Ya me hacía ilusiones ash-¿por que dices eso de la nada? ¡NOSOTROS SIEMPRE TUVIMOS UNA BUENA RELACIÓN! Si existiese una competición mundial de mejores amigos ¡NOSOTROS GANARÍAMOS!-cierto-Elsa puedes llevar mi mochila a mi habitación?

-bueno

Al siguiente día

-eh? Te fue mal en la confecion?-me dice Anna "ahora que entendí mis sentimientos por Jack me esforzare en conquistarlo pero es muy complicado"

-aún así te has confesado Elsa-me dice incrédula Mérida

-yo de verdad se lo dije

-¡BIEN! que fue exactamente lo que dijiste?

-que me gusta-le dije con voz cansada

-yyy-tomó la palabra Anna

-sólo le dije eso

-¡ES QUE SIEMPRE LE DICES ESO!-dicen las dos

"FLASH BACK"

-¡JACK TE AMO SOMOS AMIGOS!-le dije un día y otro día-me gustas pues somos amigos de la infancia-y otro dia-Jack es mi amigo, por eso es que me gusta

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-P-pero...aquellos "me gustas" eran diferentes

-ya lo sé!-me grita Anna que es la primera vez que me grita-¡SIEEMPRE! En todo momento le dices "me gustas" "me gustas" "me gustas" ¡¿CIERTO?!-y se calmo Anna-pero aunque tu hayas entendido tus sentimientos ¡el aún no lo hace! Tu lo amas con un amor diferente

-oigan chicas miren a los chicos-nos dice Mérida y nos asomamos a ver-parece que se están divirtiendo

-¡AGH! ¡NO USEN LA MANGUERA QUE ME MOJAN!-dije un tanto mojada

"Es verdad que el echo que nos queremos se ha vuelto algo muy natural para nosotros"

-AGH mi cabello esta mojado-de repente veo una esfera de nieve

FLASH BACK HACE 10 AÑOS

¡ELSA JACK! regalos para ambos-dice el papa de Jack-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

-gracias papá de Jack!

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunta Jack

-es una esfera de nieve-dice mi mama-vamos agitala!

-¡WOW ESTÁ NEVANDO ADENTRO GENIAL!-dice Jack

-hay una casa adentro!

-no es una casa Elsa es una iglesia es el lugar donde hablamos con Dios-me dice mi papá

-es un lugar donde juramos nuestro amor-toma la palabra mi mamá

-amor?-dijimos Jack y yo al uniso

-si son los sentimientos en relación a la persona que amas,van a la iglesia para jurar amor eterno

-y que pasa después? Nos convertimos en superman?-dice Jack

-jajaja lo van a entender cuando sean adultos

Estábamos tan emocionados que no podíamos esperar hasta volvernos adultos para experimentarlo "durante la noche de Navidad frente a la esfera de nieve que contenía una iglesia en su interior... fingiamos que estábamos en nuestra ceremonia de casamiento"

-yo prometo amarte para siempre-dijo Jack y luego me beso en el cachete

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-claro que... no ha pasado nada...nosotros simplemente seguimos hacia adelante-"Jackson no está interesado en mi,aún así yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto"

-Hola Elsa ¿como te va con los folletos-me dice Rapunzel

-bueno como soy tonta,para mi es mas difícil encargarme de los folletos,soy tan tonta que término haciendo desastres

-pero...si engrapar es mucho más difícil...

-puedo encargarme de eso si quieres...y a cambio tu puedes encargarte de los folletos?

-eh? Bueno está bien solo no necesitas ser tan formal conmigo

-esta bien

-Muchas gracias Rapunzel

-dime Punzie

-bueno gracias

"Así que una chica como ella también tiene sus defectos,esta es la primera vez que tengo una conversación con Rapunzel"

-Hola Rapunzel-se escucha a Jack-no llores por favor aunque estén pesados

-no voy a llorar por esto-dice Rapunzel-bueno hasta luego

-y eso que fue?

-sólo estaba jugando con ella

-eso es raro viniendo de ti

-eh? Eso crees?

"Hasta ahora yo era la única que jugaba con el... de esa forma por que Jack Frost juega con todos pero a mi de una forma diferente y con Rapunzel juega con la misma diferencia que conmigo...sera que...¿el se este llevando bien con ella?

-Elsa Me escuchas?

-huh?-dije y me sonroje sin razón

-¿tienes fiebre?

-eh? No

-estás sonrojada por que hoy a la salida va a llover muy fuerte?

-si eso es y ya sabes que tengo miedo de truenos y eso-mentí

De regreso a casa de Jack

-¡AH TORMENTA!-dijeron las hermanas gemelas de Jack Emma y Periwinkle claro que no se parecen en nada Emma es mas morena y Peri mas blanca como Jack y Emma tiene pelo castaño y Peri blanco como el de Jack-no tengan miedo vengan vamos a dormir

-¿cansada Elsa?-me dice Jack

-si pero ya se durmieron

-gracias por ayudarme a cuidarlas

-de nada hasta mañana Jack

-hasta mañana

Antes de ir a mi casa me detuve un momento"Amo con un amor diferente a Jack huh todo esta oscuro delante de mis ojos y lo único que veo es una mano"

-sabía que estabas afiebrada Elsa-me dice Jack y me lleva cargando a mi casa"esto es un sueño?"-estas muy caliente

"Tu me gustas desearía poder compartirte estos sentimientos,mi corazón no para de latir... quisiera expresartelo con palabras y no con mi mano...cuanto me gustas"

A la mañana siguiente

-Aquí tienes Jack tu Browni es el más deliciosos que haya echo-dije

-gracias Els-"ahora me gusta Jack mucho más que antes,pero el no debe ni haberlo notado..."

Nos separamos y yo fui a ayudar con los folletos del comité y de repente choco con Jack

-Elsa mira por donde vas!

-AGH tu también tienes que ayudar para el comité Jack!-dije-los chicos deben ir al gimnasio ya va a empezar la clase de basketball-y escucho decir a un chico a Jack

-sus pechos ese tamaño es mayor de lo que parecía-y yo no le tome importancia

-vamos Els

-eh? Claro,pareces muy animado Jack ¿que vas a hacer después?

-yo tengo clases de tenis

-bueno-"ni siquiera puedo animarlo" "oh" veo a Rapunzel-eres muy buena jugando tenis Punzie

-Elsa...

-tienes a muchas personas viendo el partido

-es que la ropa de tenis es un fetiche para los chicos, pero como tu eres nada sexy Elsa todo estará bien, verdad Rapunzel?-pero solo lo ignoró y se fue "si fuera mas sexy Jack sería atraído por mi? Es difícil ser sexy"

-Jack! Te encontré!

-¿Qué pasa Rider?

-es que nos faltan personas para el equipo,¿quieres jugar?

-¿jugar, ahora?

-ve es mas importante q el consejo estudiantil!-digo-bien voy a terminar con esto rápido y después voy a animarlo-me dije mientras me iba yendo pero escucho a Rapunzel

-¡ELSA! Te ayudare

-¿eh?, ¿me ayudaras? Gracias-y más tarde terminamos con el último paquete-ahhh esto pesaba demasiado ahhh estoy toda sudada debo apestar

-si jajaj yo también-"¿Rapunzel como ella podría oler mal?"-no hueles mal hueles bien

-olor? Ahh debe ser mi perfume-"si yo me perfumara quedaría igual a Rapunzel, me convertiría en la chica q hizo q el corazón de Jack se acelere? Al igual que el día de que me había confensado"

-todos los alumnos vuelvan a sus respectivas aulas-y llegando al salón el profesor nos felicito

-felicidades nuestro grupo tuvo el primer lugar en toda la escuela, ustedes dieron lo mejor y por eso les tengo una recompensa, hay muchas cosas pueden elegir lo q quieran

-vamos a ver

-Elsa q vas a elegir?-me pregunta Anna

-que es esto?-le pregunte

-¿no es perfume?

-perfume?-dije y lo olí olía a la nieve fresca olía muy bien y me eche un poco

-Elsa! No es suficiente ya mande a Jackson por mas-me dice el profesor

-¿Jack? Voy a buscarlo

-voy contigo Elsa-me dicen Mérida Anna y nuestra amiga nueva Astrid q ya sabe mi secreto

-estas bien perfumada Elsa-me dice Astrid- incluso pareces un dulce-"que raro... ahora q estoy perfumada... me siento más confiada que antes, ¡QUIERO VER A JACK YA MISMO!"

-aquí es-dice Mérida

-será q Jack este aquí?-dije-¡JACK!-le tocó y no pasa nada abro la puerta y veo a Jack abrazando a Rapunzel

-hay no-dice Anna

-perdón Rapunzel estabas tan linda q no pude resistir-dijo Jack pero mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos-quieres algo Elsa?

-sólo los regalos

-son muy pesados para tu déjame ayudarte, vamos

-eh? Pero

-vamos al aula Elsa!-solo vi a Astrid y Mérida mirando con una mirada asesina a Rapunzel y no hablamos hasta q lleguemos al salón

Hola como están este capítulo me inspire pero hasta a mi me dolió la parte en la q Jack abrazo a Rapunzel fue horrible por cierto sentía q faltaba una integrante más en el fic así q meteré a Astrid a Tooth y a Aster va a estar super así q nos leemos después hasta dentro de 8 días los quiero besos abrazos y una sonrisa d hielo y

XOXO :*


	8. mal presentimiento

Los personajes de Frozen o el Origen de los guardianes o de alguna otra película no me pertenecen (si no ya habría secuela,créanme enserio) todo es parte de sus respectivas compañías

Hoy tuve el sueño más doloroso y extraño

-Hola, sabes donde esta mi princesa-decía Jack en mis sueños

-aquí estoy Jack!-dije

-no, no eres tu

-eh?

-donde esta mi princesa- seguía insistiendo-ah la encontré!-y vio a Rapunzel

-princesa ven conmigo!- y Jack se fue con Rapunzel mientras yo le gritaba a Jack

-espera Jack! Jack! Jack!-esa última palabra fue con mucho más dolor y me quede llorando y desperté y vi a Jack-Jack!

-buen día Elsa-dijo un poco asustado por lo ultimo que grite- ya es de día Elsa dormías raro, estabas durmiendo tan profundo teniendo un lindo sueño conmigo que no quería despertarte, pero ¡ESTAMOS ATRASADOS!

"no tenia nada de lindo ese sueño ¡AGH tu no entiendes los sentimientos de los demás!" Luego en el comité

-preparaciones para el festival deportivo!-grite

-si ustedes van a preparar algunos elementos y compraran algunas cosas para los cosplays

-Qué! Estamos siendo esclavizados eneste comité!

-son solo trabajos aleatorio nosotros fuimos engañados

-yo ire-dije

-yo también-dijo Rapunzel

-el consejo estudiantil cuenta con ustedes

-yo también voy-se apresuró a decir Jack y se dirigió hacia Rapunzel-alguien tiene que ayudarte a cargar las cosas

-gracias-dijo un tanto avergonzada Rapunzel

-eres un buen chico Jackson-dijo Kristof

-usted no va profesor?-pregunto Jack

-no tengo que trabajar!

Jack y Rapunzel juntos?...

-yo también voy-le recorde-ya que es un trabajo del comité creo que debemos ir todos juntos

-que raro-dijo Jack-es raro que hayas dicho "Ya que es del comité" ¡y estar hablando enserio!

-que rudo-le dije defendiendome-yo siempre estoy hablando enserio

-hmm-dijo Rapunzel cambiando el tema y notando el ambiente muy tenso-por donde comenzamos?

Es por lo que sentí ahora...que no puedo dejar los solos...y desde que yo los vi...

-Jack ¡Jack en cosplay misterioso!-dije

-la ropa hace al hombre-y le golpeé-eh que cruel-estoy feliz de ver a Jack de varias formas diferentes-ahora de mayordomo!-dijo saliendo del vestidor

-el cosplay es tan genial!-quedó muy galán usando esto muy guapo en verdad

-aquí dice que podemos comprar lo que necesitamos para los cosplays-dijo Rapunzel y se acerca a Jack-te vez muy lindo te queda bien

-entonces...estoy a sus ordenes señorita Rapunzel-yo también pienso que esta lindo-bromeaba jajaja-y se echó a reír Rapunzel

Por que Rapunzel esta sonrojada?... Jack por que haces esa cara?...lo sabia...entonces desde aquella vez paso algo entre los dos, ¿no...?. Incluso... aunque yo quería...Nuestros ojos...no se encuentran

-y tu vas a usar algo también?

-eh? Claro que no-le responde Rapunzel

-eh por que?-tengo un mal presentimiento-bien,ahora que ya tenemos todo,vayamos a ver las cosas para la carrera

-yo creo que si nos dividimos en parejas-quise dar mi opinión para estar junto a Jack-¡SERÍA MUCHO MÁS EFICIENTE!

-Mmmm de acuerdo, no es facil ir en todos los pisos juntos

-a ti no te agrada Kristof verdad?,pero esta bien para ti?-me dice susurrandomelo Jack

Cómo?...yo y Jack...¿no vamos juntos?...el quiere...¿ir junto a Rapunzel?...¡NO!...¡Yo no quiero estar aquí!...creo que ella va a estar bien con el...

-vamos Kristof!-dije molesta

-que Elsa!-tengo miedo de quedarme sólo mirándolos

-adelante di...di...di la que quieras-veo un momento al piso y volteo y ya no esta Kristof-¿donde esta?,el no me agrada para nada,es muy invisible

No se puede saber lo que está pasando...pero...estar junto a Jack es mas relajante...y esta es la primera vez que yo siento eso...sin Kristof cerca siento que puedo suspirar de alivio

-toma-me dice Kristof con un helado

-QUE?!,PARA MI?!

-no grites!

-lo siento gracias

-de nada nosotros los chicos cargaremos las cosas...

-si

-aquí toma...-me da su helado

-eh?, la has siquiera probado!,no quieres más?

-tengo cosas que hacer, así que me vuelvo. Vas a esperar a que se derrita?

Tal ves se le cayó un lente de contacto jajaja. Entonces Kristof no es tan malo como pensé...lo sabia...hay que hablar con las personas para poder entenderlas. Y me dirijo hacia mi casa donde estaban Jack y Rapunzel y mi mal presentimiento se concreto

-tienes una espantosa cara-le dice Jack a Rapunzel

-Rapunzel?-digo

-eh? Disculpe las molestias

-mientras hacíamos las compras ella cayó de la nada menos mal que nuestra casa esta cerca-me explica Jack

-y por que en mi casa?

-por que mi papa no está y no traigo llaves se supone que hoy me ibas a invitar a jugar video juegos

-que más da lo olvidé :P

-bueno la tienda no abre todavía así que siéntate y relajate-le dice mi mama a Rapunzel

-gracias

-estas bien?-le pregunto a Rapunzel

-si gracias-entiendo Rapunzel no se estaba sintiendo bien por eso Jack hizo aquello

-leche con miel muy eficaz para el insomnio-dice mi mamá dándole una taza con leche con miel

-desde la mañana,parecía como si estuvieses muy cansada así que quede preocupado

"Desde la mañana estuvo observándola todo el tiempo?"

-yo ya estoy muy bien así que me voy-dice Rapunzel acabando su taza-gracias por todo

-no estas para nada bien estás tambaleando-dice Jack abrazandola

"Quiero despertarme de este sueño...mi premonición se esta haciendo realidad...¿por que sera?...desde el comienzo...yo ya estava consiente de eso...¿que no quiero verlos juntos?...tal vez...es por que...yo también estoy enamorada...por eso se que Jack...esta enamorado de Rapunzel...

Hola perdón la demora es por que últimamente he estado frustrada con exposiciones exámenes proyectos y tareas y más cosas que no hacen falta mencionar bueno aquí estem ostrucciones para la unión de Frost y Elsa bueno me voy hasta el siguiente capítulo que será dentro de un mes bromeó lo estoy empezando lo acabo cuando pueda bueno bye

NOTA: LOS QUE TIENEN FACE Y LES GUSTA FRASES DE LA VIDA PUEDEN SEGUIR LA PAGINA "MIL Y UN SUEÑOS" Y "∆Skrit∞"


	9. complicaciones del amor

Los personajes de Frozen o el Origen de los guardianes o de alguna otra película no me pertenecen (si no ya habría secuela,créanme enserio) todo es parte de sus respectivas compañías

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"mi primer amor murió...ahora...solo tengo dos caminos..." escribí en una libreta lo que posiblemente podía hacer:

*rendirme de este sentimiento romántico por Jack y olvidarlo*, *no rendirme transmitir mis sentimientos ¡Quiero ser la novia de el! CONFERSARME DE NUEVO!* "no fue nada fácil darme cuenta se mis sentimientos...¿rendirme?...¿sera que aún hay tiempo?...¿transmitir mis sentimientos?..."

-Elsa!-dice Jack entrando a mi cuarto y rápidamente arrancó la hoja de papel donde escribía y la hice bola-que era eso?

-nada solo hacia la tarea que pasa?

-sobre Rapunzel

-tu mamá irá al festival mañana?, mi papá nos llevará en auto! Ella esta abajo voy a preguntar-dije levantándome

-ah! Elsa no le dijiste nada a tu mamá y a nadie ¿verdad?

-decir que cosas? Ahhh! No dije nada que estas enamorado!...-pero no pude seguir ya que Jack me tapó la boca

-Elsa te oirán aya abajo!

-lo siento

-habla bajo

-bien voy a ver!

-ve cuantos irán!-antes de que saliera pude ver a Jack como miraba la bola de papel que acababa de tirar-mm que habrá escrito Elsa ahí

-espero y no lo vea-me dije a mi misma-Mamá! el papá de Jack nos va a llevar!

-que tierna Elsa!-oigo una voz y corro hacia donde viene esa voz y estaba mi mamá y las hermanas gemelas de Jack

-Jack esta en primer lugar,woa vamos Elsa!, ahhh Elsa se cayó!,oh Jackson si estaba en primero y fue a ayudarla, ¡SIN DUDA QUE SON AMIGOS!-dice mi mamá

-que lindo Jack!-dicen las gemelas

-eh ese video es cuando yo me llevé una caída!-dije un poco molesta

-miren ahora!-dice mi mamá sin hacerme caso

-no llores Elsa

-que tierna Elsa-dicen las gemelas

-todo esta bien Elsa vamos a llegar juntos haya

-Jack...-me dije recordando ese momento-enserio Jack se preocupa más por los demás que por el mismo

-oh pero tu también-dijo mi mamá-ustedes se preocupan el uno por el otro, estoy orgullosa de ustedes dos, entonces se casaran-esto último lo dijo más ansiosa mi mamá

-pero que cosas dices mamá-dije dispuesta a irme y un poco desanimada

-es una pena que no sea así -y ya casi yendome me pare un rato-quieren ver el siguiente

-este aquí!-dice Emma y me voy luego Jack y sus hermanas se van a su casa

-la luz esta aun ensendida entonces Jack todavía está despierto-dije mirando la ventana

"Pues este es mi amor no correspondido...ya que Jack es gentil...con seguridad el se preocuparía conmigo si supiera mis sentimientos...yo no quiero ver a Jack con un rostro triste...al final tengo que darme por vencida..."

-perdóname Jack soy tu mejor amiga, y ni siquiera te felicite

"Aún si es un amor que no dio cierto...¿yo tengo que apagarlo para siempre...?...necesito conseguir la respuesta...que es lo que puedo hacer con este amor?..." al día siguiente

-yo me inscribí a la carrera de obstáculos de 100 mts, que hay que hacer relevos y también saltar, ¡tengo que dar lo mejor que pueda por el equipo rojo!

-tu si que amas de verdad estos festivales-dice Tooth que va pasando a un lado

-calla Tooth

-no se por que participas si no eres buena en eso

-nos puedes dejar Tooth-dice Astrid y en eso se va-oye no es demasiado para ti?

-Anna ¿y tu novio en que participará?

-bueno-se puso nerviosa ya me arrepentí de preguntarle-es una pena, pero el fue eliminado

-Anna el no parece ser un chico serio-dice Mérida

-he! El solamente es un poco desobediente!

-si tu lo dices

-bueno si no me creen se los presentaré la próxima vez

"Que bien Anna...pero mi amor desaparecerá pronto..." es hora de la carrera de los 50 mts y voy a buscar a Jack pero lo veo asercandose a Rapunzel "que hago?...sera que tengo el valor... de verlos juntos?..." desapareció que raro y lo voy a buscar a lo encontré

-Jack?

-rayos...desde que te lo conté...no tengo más coraje de hablar con Rapunzel...

"Es la primera vez que lo veo así...un Jack inseguro...estoy tan extraña...viendo a Jack así...yo siento que debería hacer algo por el...en mi corazón hay dos sentimientos completamente opuestos...obviamente que todavía no tengo el valor de desistir de mi amor...un viento tan extraño esta soplando..."

-y aquí estamos-dice anunciando el director-vamos a empezar con la batalla de la caballería de los alumnos de primer año!-hay salió Jack

-que estas haciendo ahí Elsa?

-no tenian suficiente gente así que yo entre!-dije entusiasmada-bien hay voy yo!

-Elsa es genial!-oigo decir a Aster

-sólo podía ser ella-dice Jack con una sonrisa

-voy a fingir atacarla por atrás, y entonces voy a abrazarla-ok me cuidaré de Aster pero Jack lo golpeó-hey pero si nosotros somos del mismo equipo!-dijo riendo

"Yo quiero jugar este juego para decidirme...quiero tener una respuesta para este amor...si yo ganó no desistire a este amor...pero si yo pierdo...¿ahora yo tendré que rendirme?...no quiero..."hay me voy a caer pero Frost llega volando a evitar que caiga

-rayos no hagas cosas que no tengo como protejerte!-mentira el me protegió-bien hora del contrataque

-epa! Jackson se cambio de equipo-dijo Aster

"Aunque...yo no haga nada para rendirme...¡con seguridad yo encontrare la respuesta!...pues los sentimientos que yo tengo dentro mío...no pueden ser apagados fácilmente...aun si este amor no se vuelve realidad...¡mis sentimientos no irán a disminuir!...solo estando Jack a mi lado...yo ya estoy muy feliz..."

-y ahora...¡vamos a empezar la carrera de préstamos!-dice el director-en sus marcas

-ve por ello Jack!-le ánimo

-fuera!

-eso el es muy rápido!-digo

-sólo podía ser el!-dice Anna

-por que se detuvo!-dice el director-ooh! Parece que Jackson agarro el papel con la agradable sorpresa! 'La persona que te gusta' y esta paralizado

-Elsa!-dice Anna -ve allá esta es tu chance-es que la persona que a él le gusta...

-Los otros chicos que agarraron la misma tarjeta están yendo como locos hacia Rapunzel-dice el director

-Elsa!-dice Mérida

-eso ve allá!-dice Astrid

Y en eso recuerdo lo que dijo mi mamá 'ustedes siempre están el uno para el otro, estoy orgullosa de ustedes dos' y empujó a Jack para que valla hacia Rapunzel

-ve rápido Jack!-le digo-ve!

-Jackson empezó a correr!-dice el director

"Nosotros somos los mejores amigos del mundo...si el esta feliz...yo también lo estaré...entonces...¡yo apoyaré el amor de Jack!...esa es la respuesta...que yo encontré en relación a este sentimiento que tengo..."

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

Hola wow dos capítulos en dos día super bueno el siguiente tal vez igual este día para recompensarles ¡FELIZ DÍA DE MUERTOS ATRASADO! bueno bye


	10. los celos van empezando

Los personajes de Frozen o el Origen de los guardianes o de alguna otra película no me pertenecen (si no ya habría secuela,créanme enserio) todo es parte de sus respectivas compañías

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"Ya me decidí que como su mejor amiga, lo voy a apoyar en su amor..."

-eres una tonta Elsa!-me grita Anna-¿¡por que juntaste a Frost con Rapunzel!?

-aparte nosotras no sabíamos nada-tomó la palabra Astrid-sobre que a él le gustaba Rapunzel!

-si...solo tu sabias Elsa -dijo un poco calmada Mérida raro en ella-¿por que no nos dijiste nada?

-¿por que aguantas te todo esto sola?-dice Anna a punto de llorar-perdóname Elsa,perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta de nada-y Anna rompió el llanto-perdóname por haber dejado que pases por esto sola

"Aunque yo quede perturbada...hace mucho tiempo...Estos son...mis verdaderos sentimientos...esta es la forma de mi amor..."

-nada de eso si Jack estuviera feliz ¡yo también lo estaré!

-deja a un lado a ese nada tierno amigo de la infancia tuyo-dijo Mérida

-es hora de un nuevo amor para ti-me dijo Astrid creo que tenían todo preparado

-¡eso mismo! Mi novio te va a presentar a un amigo de el-me dice Anna-Elsa Arendalle tendrá una cita-No eso no me niego mejor corro de aqui-Elsa!

-escapo-dice Astrid y fue lo ultimo que escuche

"¿un nuevo?...amor?...hay forma...de que yo comience un nuevo amor?...¿aun teniendo estos sentimientos por Jack?...amor...estaría bien?...si paso a la segunda fase?...aun con estos sentimientos que tengo ahora..."

-que viento tan fuerte-me digo-oigo un piano,ahí en el antiguo edificio de música, estoy segura,me habían dicho que no se usaba más pero ¿quien podría estar tocando?-y me dirigí al edificio para investigar quien era esa persona

"Vaya...que lindo lugar...que sonido tan gentil...que curioso...mis agitados sentimientos parecen haberse calmado un poco...no importa quién este tocando...pues incomodar a esa persona no sería bueno...zzzzzz...¡no puede ser me quede dormida!...me habrá escuchado esa persona?...gracias a esta buena música...mi corazón se calmo...es eso!...no sirve estar triste...quien decide eso soy sólo yo..." y regrese a los salones

-Bye Elsa-me dice Mavis otra amiga mía

-bye Mavis que te valla bien con Johnny

-gracias Els

-vamonos Elsa-me dice Anna-a hacer compras para nuestra cita!-la verdad no se si aún estoy lista pero lo intentaré ya llegamos a la tienda

-enserio Anna? La tienda se llama repipi armario-dice Astrid

-créeme que al principio que a mi no me convenció por el nombre pero la ropa es super!-se defiende Anna y entramos

-esta linda la tienda y los accesorios también creo que tenias razón Anna lástima que Mer no quiso venir-le digo a Anna

-sabes como es no es tan femenina

-la ropa de la cita es increíble Anna-dice Astrid

-y eso que no me creías

-pero-trate de decir-yo nunca fui a una cita antes

-es por eso que iran-doce Astrid ya que ella no ira

-gracias por su compra-dice la cajera y luego de que dejamos a Astrid a su casa Anna me empezó a hablar

-Elsa te voy a explicar algo amor no correspondido es una forma de amor sin efecto, un nuevo amor es la misma cosa, esta todo bien si comienzas o no, aunque aún te siga gustando Frost, aún así puedes seguir adelante, espero conseguir que aproveches el amor-después de eso Anna me acompañó a mi casa y hablamos por video llamada y me dijo que me pusiera la ropa y se la mostrara-increíble!, estas linda

-enserio?

-si sueltate el cabello mañana y usa un poco de maquillaje también

-si, estoy tensa con esta cosa de la cita-en eso llega Jack inesperadamente a mi cuarto

-y de que cita están hablando?-dice Jack un poco celoso

-Jack-dije y me puse roja

-fuera de aquí príncipe metido-le dice Anna para alejarlo

-quien es el príncipe metido?

-pues tu babas

-tsc de que cita hablan?-me dice Jack a mi

-mañana Elsa tiene una cita con el amigo de mi novio babotas-dice Anna tratando de cubrirme-Jackson Overland Frost tu no puedes decir nada!, tu ya tienes a Rapunzel, entonces no te metas en la ci...-pero no pudo terminar porque Jack corto la video llamada

-ahhh,no crees que esa falda es muy corta?-me dice Jack

-eso crees?-pero Jack me mira con una mirada asecina-sabes parece que el amigo del novio de Anna le gusto mucho mi foto-entonces desvío la mirada

-Jackson!-grita el papá de Jack-Rapunzel esta en el teléfono

-ya voy!-al menos se fue estoy feliz de que Jack y Rapunzel hablen juntos

-en verdad yo tengo una cita ¿donde esta el tiket? Ah ahí está, ¡parque de diversiones aqua! Mañana tengo una cita al parque de diversiones aqua!

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

Hola aquí estoy bueno otro capítulo llamado *los celos empiezan* así que me pareció bueno huy ya casi van a ver ya casi pero se preguntarán quien era chico del piano una pista es el que menos piensan que es el más odiado por alguien ok según yo ya di la respuesta bueno quien será el novio de Anna? Bueno la verán en el siguiente bye


	11. la cita

Los personajes de Frozen o el Origen de los guardianes o de alguna otra película no me pertenecen (si no ya habría secuela,créanme enserio) todo es parte de sus respectivas compañías

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"Me gusta Jack...pero...entonces yo quiero intentar y partir hacia un nuevo amor...este amor ya no se puede realizar...por eso la cita de hoy es el próximo paso...pero sin embargo..." oh no Jack esta aquí :'(

-que haces aquí Jack?-le pregunto

-no me digas que tu cita es aquí Elsa!-dice un poco molesto-pero que coincidencia, hoy vine aquí para divertirme con Rapunzel, parece que aún no llega-dice aunque sigue molesto "ya veo...ellos tendrán una cita..."

-es una gran coincidencia casi me asusuto-dije nerviosa

-ya basta Elsa! No puedo estar mal por eso!

-su primera cita juntos verdad? Espero y te diviertas Jack!

-si...si

-Elsa!-me grita Anna

-Anna!

-es hora de presentarlos Elsa el es mi novio Hans de las islas del sur

-hola-digo nerviosa pero viendolo bien es guapo

-y aquí está tu compañero Elsa amigo de mi novio Tadashi Hamada-pero luego Anna se dio cuenta de la presencia de Jack-oh! ¿por que Jackson esta aquí?

-esto es una coincidencia-dice Jack

-tanta formalidad viniendo de Frost? Que raro jajaja-de repente llega Tadashi

-perdón por el retraso, es un placer me llamo Tadashi Hamada-es guapo y me sonrojo

-que chico sin gracia-oigo decir a Jack

-bien Frost diviértete en tu cita con Rapunzel, con seguridad aquí nos divertiremos!-dice Anna a Jack

-hasta luego Jack

-pero que coincidencia en el mismo lugar-oigo decir a Rapunzel

-Hola Elsa un placer conocerte

-es un placer conocerte a ti también Tadashi

-esta todo bien Elsa?-me pregunta Anna

-si creo-dije-ellos tenían que tener su cita justo aquí? Dios consigue ser bien malo

-el chiste era que fuera una cita sin que pienses en el pero todo pasa, ahora los dejaremos solos

-cuento contigo amigo-dice Hans

-que?-dije

-claro!-dice Tadashi

-bien buena suerte Elsa

"¡¿Y ahora?!...¡no se que hacer con un chico que ni siquiera conozco!..."

-vamos a subir a algo? Amo los parque de diversiones-dice Tadashi rompiendo el hielo y nos subimos a una montaña rusa

-hace mucho tiempo que no me subo a una montaña rusa!-digo

-tu gritas?

-si!-dije emocionada

-yo también!, somos compatibles jajaja

-jajaja

"Tadashi Hamada es...lindo y gentil...es facil conversar con el..."

-¿levantas las manos cuando vas cayendo?

-Claro que las levanto!

-yo también, entonces que tal si nos damos las manos, en el momento de levantarlas-dice acercando su mano a la mia

-ah?

-tienen que agarrarse de la barra pues es peligroso-dice Jack de intrometido

-Jack!

-ah...pero que coincidencia

"Es verdad...ya que estamos en el mismo lugar...eso es inevitable...esto es incómodo...¡ASÍ NO ES FACIL IR A UNA CITA PARA OLVIDAR A JACK!...no concigo concentrarme en mi cita..."

-nos encontramos de nuevo?!-dije molesta

-si este parque es muy pequeño-dice Jack pero por que va con Tadashi solos espero y no le haga nada mejor los vigilo

-oh nos encontramos muy seguido

-esta vez si que fue una coincidencia-los oigo decir

-bueno no importa sólo diré esto una vez, yo no soy un chico frío-hay no van a pelear deseguro-si yo diera un paso lo haré naturalmente-hay no vienen hacia acá

-que pasa?-me pregunta Tadashi

-ah? No nada

"Yo soy muy indecisa...si el esta cerca me siento incómoda...pero si el esta lejos pienso en el..."

-ya que es así

-como?

-el no estará lejos de nosotros

-no nada!

-aquel chico

-ah mi amigo de la infancia

-cierto, ¿el no gusta de ti?

-¿que?!,claro que no! Solo somos amigos! El gusta de aquella chica que esta con el

-y esta bien para el el hecho de que te gusta?

-lo siento aún gustando de alguien yo vine a esta cita-dije algo incómoda

-ya que eres tierna

-ah? Eso crees?

-hoy en día la gente tiene costumbre de ser libre, ir a fiestas y eso. Yo entiendo ese sentimiento tuyo por tu amigo de la infancia, los chicos son idiotas dejándose llevar por apenas cosas bobas, belleza, sexy y madura, dejarse llevar es igual a gustar, esa es una simple ecuación, y solo después de tener la iniciativa de resolver, pensar y actuar, los chicos son así. Pero creo que el se dio cuenta hoy. Vamos a la rueda de la fortuna?

-Claro

-en verdad que eres muy linda, es por que tengo doble intención

-¡como es!?-dije y me sonroje

-sólo bromeó

-te voy a devolver el dinero por el tiket

-no hace falta

-pero tu ya me pagaste todo por hoy

-yo me siento bien cuando estoy contigo, cuidado con el escalón

-ah?, aquí?

"Hoy...yo realmente...estoy siendo tratada...como una chica...es la primera vez que me tratan así... eso me hace sentir un poco nerviosa...¿sera que...?este sentimiento...¿puede volverse amor?...seria así...¿gustar de un chico?...un nuevo amor?..."

-genial-dije a punto de subir a la rueda de la fortuna-es uno rojo

-Elsa, si sale todo bien ¿te gustaría?...-no pudo terminar ya que Jack llegó y empujó a Tadashi y se subió conmigo

-que?! Jack?! ¿¡que estas haciendo!? Tu idiota-nunca le había dicho así pero ya me tenia arta

-eres tonta o que?!, ¡tu aquí toda sexy, sonriendo como una boba para un chico que ni siquiera conoces bien!, ¡¿y los dos solos en la rueda de la fortuna?!, ¡¿y si el se pasa de la mano contigo?! ¡¿que es lo que harías?!

-Pero, ¡no sabes lo que pase para venir a esta cita!, tu no tienes que ver con esto ¡¿o si?!, ¡tu también estas en una cita!, no te quedes diciendo cosas feas de Tadashi Hamada, ¡el es mucho más caballeroso que tu!, ¡tu no conoces a ese chico!, ¡si yo no hubiese venido estuvieses llorando en este momento!-dije y me calme un poco-si fuera así, yo podría huir aún sin que estes cerca

-no subestimes a los chicos-dijo agarrandome de los brazos tan fuerte que ni podía moverme-eso me irrita mucho

-ya lo entendí ahora podrías soltarme?-dije un poco triste

-no te pongas bonita para otros chicos-me dijo pero las palabras que me dijo Tadashi sonaron en mi cabeza

"Creo que el se dio cuenta hoy...lo que realmente quiere ese deseo de monopolizarte"

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

Hola wow grandes celos no? Ya ni yo lo haría (bueno es que soy mujer jejeje) pero quien haría eso neta si no te gusta esa persona para que haces eso pero por que crítico si es mi fic pero la neta es verdad pero tenia que hacer una señal para que Frost se diera cuenta si no ¿que haría?bueno nos leemos mañana bye


	12. ¿quien te gusta?

Los personajes de Frozen o el origen de los guardianes o de alguna otra pelicula no le pertenecen(si no ya habria secuela creanme enserio)todos son de sus respectiva comoañias

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

-no te pongas bonita otros chicos!-me decia Jack

-como! Asi?! Que quieres decir con eso!-dije desesperada

-bien lo que quiero decir...mmm ¿que era? Que significa? No puenso en eso aun...en todo caso Elsa, no deberias ir a ese tipo de salidas!-tan desesperada estava que golpeé a Jack

-tienes una novia!-le dije-no tienes que andar opinando!-que es esto? Me dije repetidamente-Jack ese idiota-dije ya en mi casa, era de noche-no entiende los sentimientos de las demas personas!

"No fue facil ir a una cita para olvidar a Jack...y entonces la salida solo se centro en el"

-maldicion no entiendo pero...que es esto?

"Ah Jack esta hablando por telefono con Rapunzel...yo apenas...en mi cabeza solo puenso en el..."

-paresco una idiota-dije tirandome a la cama y me fui a dormir (GO TO SLEEP)

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

-Anni-dije llamandola-me podrias llamar para una cta de nuevo

-claro vamos,vamos con Tadashi otra vez?

"De esta manera...me voy a enfocar en mi proximo amor!"pero ya saliendo de la sala ceo a Jack y se que me escucho

-Elsa!-me dice Jack-que fue eso? Puedes parar con eso!

-callate, CALLATE!-Dije tapandome los oidos-ya tu tienes a Rapunzel!, YO YA NO TENGO NADA CONTIGO!

-si es contigo yo si tengo algo! Claro que si!-despues me agarra la mano para que no escape

-no,no sabes!, no es facil dar lo mejor de mi en un nuevo amor! YA DEJA DE MOMESTARME!-dije liberandome de su agarre

"Mira mi corazon de acelerandose!...claro que solo es de la boca para afuera...sin embargo...estoy echandole toda la culpa a Jack...pero el no ha echo nada malo"

-la culpa es mia pir dejarme llevar por esas cosas!

"De nuevo el sonido del piano...viene de aquel edificio de musica"

-sera que, esa persona?

"Lo sabia es el!...es una melodia...que consigue calmar mi corazon...es como si estuviera rodeada de amabilidad...aunque no entiendo nada de piano...es el mismo sonido gentil de aquella vez...quiero hablar con esa persona!"

-y entonces-le dije sentada recargada a la puerta pensaba que esa persona me esta encuchando-mi mejor amigo entro en la noria y me dijo: "no te pongas bonita para otros chicos", eso fue...yo solo...me deje llevar por eso, claro que solo fue de la boca para afuera-pero luego senti como si aquella persona se estuviera incomodando-lo siento mucho por escucharme y tocar el piano apenas yo me siento mejor-dije levantandome-la manera en que tocas parece magia pir que alegras a las personas-dije antes de irme de aquel antiguo edificio de musica

"¿como sera esa persona?...de segura es una persona genial" pense mientras jugaba a la pelota con Pandi

-aqui!buscala Pandi!-dihe mientra le avebte la pelota para que luego me la trajera-imcreible!,deberias estar en un circo

-ah Esteban no lo dañes!-oigo decir a una pequeña niña que jugaba con un niño

-fuiste tu Jackie

-eso va aqui!

-ah esto!

-esta es la entrada

-genial terminamos nuestra casa-dice festejando el niño

"Yo siempre jugaba a la casa con Jack...siempre cuando jugabamos...eramos esposos"

-pero las cosas no son como antes-dihe titandome al pasto

Luego para olvidar mis problemas fui al mercado con Pandi aprovechando de que habia descuentos pero cuando regreso veo que Jack me buscaba

-ahhh Jack-dije pero fui a ayudarlo por que cayo de repente al suelo-Jack?

-Elsa-dice Jack levantandose-a donde fuiste

-al mercado, habia unos descuentos muy buenos asi que fui a darme una vuelta

-mercado?,oye tenemos que comprar celulares

-celulares? Por que hasta el dia de hoy no lo he necesitado

-justamente por hoy,nos preocupaste. Si algo hubiese pasado, aunque yo corriera no te encontraria, y eso me preocupa

-si...si e-es eso no? Tambien puedo hablar con varias personas-digo emocionada pero veo que Jack se pone celoso

-ah? Varias personas? Con quien?-dice muy enfadado Jack-¿quien es la persona que te gusta?-dice mas enojado y celoso Jack

-ah? Que?, e-eso no tiene nada que ver contigo-digo sonrojada y nerviosa

"Como es que el?...como es que el sabe?...que me gusta una persona...el lo descubrio!...MALDICION...MALDICION!"

-que es esto?-oigo decir a lo bajo a Jack

"Esa es la misma pregunta que me hice antes de descubrir mis sentimientos por Jack..."

-eso me preocupa si!-acaba gritando Jack

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Olish perdon es que no he tenido tiempo ya se que el titulo no es muy convinsente "quien te gusta?" Pero me imajino que si es buena la hustoria bueno mañana subire el proximo capitulo asi que nos vemos pronto :*


End file.
